


if it's the two of us (we're all set)

by werisingsun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Self-Lubrication, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/werisingsun
Summary: Yunho is a witch living in secret. He watches as the town around him grows and expands while he stays never-changing.Then one day, he meets Hongjoong. The man is full of sunshine and smiles, a vast change to Yunho's usual routine. He finds himself falling in love with the young man but struggles with telling Hongjoong who he really is.Then on Halloween, a night that Yunho usually spends alone and in seclusion, Hongjoong rings his doorbell out of the blue. "I just thought you could use a friend, since you're a witch and all."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	if it's the two of us (we're all set)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichole1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/gifts).



Yunho can’t contain his noise of confusion upon seeing his visitor.

“Hongjoong?” 

Hongjoong just smiles brightly, per usual fashion, and moves to invite himself in. Yunho can only stare dumbly and move aside as Hongjoong bullies his way past him. 

“What are you doing here? What about the party?” Hongjoong isn’t supposed to be here. He’s supposed to be at the annual town wide Halloween party that all the non-Magick residents of the town attended. He’s supposed to be inside the protective barrier of the town center, not out here, in Yunho’s home on the outskirts of town, in  _ danger _ .

“I figured you could use some company, since you’re a witch and all.” Hongjoong dumps his bag on the living room floor and himself at home immediately. “That’s why you’re spending tonight all by yourself, isn’t it?”

Yunho freezes in place at the living room entryway, watching Hongjoong flop down on the couch and make himself comfortable. “How...How did you know that I’m-?”

“That you’re a witch? Well, for one, I have eyes,” Hongjoong says, as though it’s obvious, “and it helps that Glamour doesn’t work on me.”

“What? But you-You’re a non-Magick, there’s no way!” Yunho starts pacing back and forth, trying to think back to the day he’d met Hongjoong, not too long ago, only a few years at this point, and figure out what had gone wrong that his Glamour hadn’t taken effect on the human. Hongjoong just stares at him across the coffee table in between them which his eyebrows raised, waiting for Yunho to stop and listen.

“Yunho,” he sighs finally, after letting the witch pace and mutter for a solid two minutes. Yunho stops immediately, head snapping up as though he’d forgotten about Hongjoong’s presence. “I’m human. I never said I wasn’t Magickal.” Yunho’s mouth gapes in realization as it dawns on him. “You’ve heard about spellcasters, no?”

He has. Yunho hasn’t studied any types of Magick not applicable to himself since he left the Academy as a witchling, but he does vaguely recall learning about spellcasters, humans born with the ability to tap into Magickal force. They’re different from witches in that their uses of Magick are much more limited and they aren’t immortal, in most cases, but it would explain why Hongjoong doesn’t have an aura and yet can see through the Glamour that Yunho usually wears. 

“So you’re one? A spellcaster?”

“Yep, that’s me. Not that I’ve ever been able to study the art, since my parents didn’t want me to become one of  _ you _ , but I’ve known I’m not a normal human since I was young.” Hongjoong sits up straight, patting the couch cushion next to him to beckon Yunho over. “So that’s why your Glamour didn’t work on me. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yunho goes to sit down next to him, but springs back up in a panic with his next thought. “Wait, but if you’ve never practiced, you’re still not safe here!” He tries to drag Hongjoong up and towards the door. “You need to get back to the town center!”

Hongjoong grunts in frustration, tugging his arm out of Yunho’s hold. “I know your house is protected, I want to stay here.”

Yunho opens his mouth to protest that he doesn’t  _ want  _ Hongjoong here, that Hongjoong is just assuming Yunho would even welcome him here, before he realizes just how much of a lie that is. 

The truth is, he does.

The truth is, he’s so lonely it hurts, especially on Halloween night, when the streets and houses are empty and he doesn’t even have the noises of cars driving up and down the street to distract himself from the deep emptiness he feels. It hurts, when he’s curled up in his too-large bed and tries to ignore the prickling deep in his gut that he’s always working so hard to suppress, something especially hard on All Hallow’s Eve. 

But he can’t say that.

He shakes his head as if physically dispelling any temptation to invite Hongjoong to stay. “Just because my house is protected doesn’t mean  _ you’re _ safe here,” he says softly. 

“Why?” Hongjoong juts his chin out stubbornly, still refusing to budge. 

“You’re not safe because of  _ me. _ ”

Then, he can’t hold it back anymore, and a sob wracks his chest, repressed emotions that have been building for the better part of the past 500 years that he’s lived in this town, all alone in this house in the woods. Tears spill before he can stop them, before he can prevent Hongjoong from seeing his side of him. 

He expects Hongjoong to either sit awkwardly and wait for him to calm down, or scoff and finally leave. Instead, Yunho feels a gentle hand on his wrist tugging him down to sit on the couch next to Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong, the man he’s been falling in love with since the day they first bumped into one another at the market, despite how much he’s tried to deny it. Hongjoong, who always pretends to be strong too, and only let Yunho see him vulnerable when he was bed-ridden with sickness. 

“You don’t have to be afraid with me,” Hongjoong whispers, lifting his hand to brush some of Yunho’s hair behind one ear. “I know you would never hurt me.”

Yunho sniffles, scrubbing away a stray tear that managed to escape down his face. “How can you say that? You don’t know what I’ve done, what I’m capable of.”

“No, but I know  _ you.  _ I know you, Yunho. And… I never told you this before, but I love you”

Yunho lets himself sob now, slumping forward into Hongjoong’s waiting arms. Hongjoong just holds him and rubs his back patiently as he cries. “I-I love you too. And thank you,” he rasps, once he can get words out. “Thank you for knowing me.”

Hongjoong smiles sadly at Yunho, helping to wipe away the tears and snot from his now ruddy cheeks. His hands land back on Yunho’s shoulders, and he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “Can I kiss you?”

Yunho laughs wetly. “If you really want to? I mean, I’m kind of gross right now.”

“You’re still cute to me,” Hongjoong says, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Hongjoong leans up, tugging Yunho down by the collar to meet him in the middle. Their noses bump, and Hongjoong giggles into the kiss before adjusting. 

Yunho breaks away after a minute. “I’m sorry but can I-” he cuts off in embarrassment. “Can I go wipe my nose and stuff? Then we can make out more.”

Hongjoong huffs a laugh, stroking Yunho’s hair consoling when he complains. “Yeah, no problem. You go freshen up, I’ll be right here.”

Yunho leaves him, reluctantly, with one more kiss, before heading to the kitchen to grab a towel. While he’s in there he decides to get a glass of water too, and he’s gulping it down when Hongjoong sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around Yunho’s waist. 

Yunho yelps in surprise, nearly dropping the water. “You were taking too long,” Hongjoong explains when Yunho twists around in his embrace to meet his gaze, still slightly coughing from the water he inhaled. 

He looks down at Hongjoong, looping his own arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders, and is struck by how much he feels for the human. Hongjoong pulls him down to meet his lips and he sighs happily into the kiss, bringing one arm down to support the leg Hongjoong throws around his waist. Somewhere along the line, Hongjoong starts rolling his hips against Yunho’s and Yunho feels a sensation that is distinctly  _ not  _ affection begin building in his lower stomach. 

Despite the heated making out, Yunho can’t help drifting off into sentimental thoughts, now that he knows Hongjoong feel the same way as him. Hongjoong is one of the few town residents that he’s grown close to, either because he lives so far away from most of them, or just because he isolates himself so often he’s not entirely sure, but he’s grateful that the universe brought them together. 

He’s brought back to the present when he feels Hongjoong  _ biting  _ his _ chin. _

“Hey! You’re not allowed to be mean, I thought you loved me,” Yunho whines, leaning down to bite Hongjoong’s nose in retaliation.

“Are you saying you don’t like it when I’m mean?” Hongjoong snickers, sticking one hand in between them to rub Yunho pointedly through his pants.

Yunho feels all of his blood rush to his ears and dick simultaneously. “I  _ don’t- _ ” he manages before Hongjoong uses his other hand to pinch his ass and he protests with a noise suspiciously close to a moan. 

“That’s what I thought.” Hongjoong smirks, already working on Yunho’s belt and zipper. 

Somehow they wind up back on the couch, Hongjoong nearly in Yunho’s now pants-free lap with one hand stroking his dick slowly and the other braced on his shoulder so he can lean up and suck angry red marks on to his neck.

“Hongjoong,” Yunho gasps, once he catches his breath, “can I touch you, please?”

Hongjoong hums, and Yunho can feel him grin against his neck. “You’re so polite, of course you can, baby.”

Yunho shivers happily at the pet name. “Need you to move so I can undress you then,” he explains. “It’s not fair that I don’t get to see you.”

Hongjoong makes a petulant sound, but stands up anyways so he can remove his own pants and boxers. “Happy now?”

“Very.”

Hongjoong giggles. “Pervert.”

“You’re the one who was literally touching my dick two seconds ago!” Yunho complains, making grabby hands until Hongjoong climbs back onto the couch. Hongjoong just laughs again and kisses away his pout, sitting on Yunho’s thighs so he can slot their erections together and thoroughly shut him up. 

Yunho makes a desperate noise into Hongjoong’s mouth and grabs his hips so he can grind up against him. They rut against each other like that for a while longer, occasionally breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

“Shit, I don’t have any lube,” Hongjoong says suddenly. “Do you have stuff?”

“Um, no, but I-”

“How are you a male-attracted man, in the prime of your life, living in the present day, and not in possession of lube?” Hongjoong says incredulously. 

Yunho’s ears flush. “You didn’t let me finish! I don’t have  _ stuff _ but- I’m a witch, remember?”

Hongjoong tilts his head in confusion. “So? What does that-” he stops abruptly in realization and mouths  _ oh. _

“Yeah.” Yunho’s ears are now the nearly color of the roses he had picked this morning to dry in his kitchen. “I can do it to myself, since it feels kinda weird at first. Unless you don’t want to...to me.”

Hongjoong nearly jumps up with how strongly he protests. “Are you kidding me? Getting to top the man of my dreams? No way I’m passing that up.” 

(Yunho’s stomach does something funny when Hongjoong calls him “the man of his dreams”. He opts to ignore it for now.)

“Do we need a condom?”

Yunho stares at him before he realizes that it’s actually a valid question. “I mean, I’m gonna be fucking self-lubricating, don’t you think I would have STIs covered?”

Hongjoong barks out a laugh. “Fair. Ok, do your thing, then.”

The flush in Yunho’s ears is really getting no chance at receding. “Can you not stare at me? I need to focus and I’m getting nervous with you watching me.”

Hongjoong makes sad puppy dog eyes. “But I wanna see how it works! I’ve never seen your magic in action before.”

“And this is what you want to- you know what, fine, I just wanna pick things back up.” Yunho squeezes his eyes shut in concentration, muttering the incantation under his breath and until he feels the familiar warming effect and hyper-aroused feeling of the spell start to kick in. He cracks one eye open to meet Hongjoong’s gaze, still feeling a little shy but encouraged by the hungry look in Hongjoong’s eyes.

“Want to prep yourself? Or can I do it?”

“Please,” Yunho says breathily, feeling affected once again. His erection hasn’t really flagged despite the lull in activity and awkwardness, and the thought of having Hongjoong’s fingers inside him ensures that he’s fully hard either way. 

Hongjoong coaxes him to lie down on the couch, settling between his spread thighs with a warm hand on either one rubbing up and down reassuringly. “Ready?”

“I’ve  _ been _ ready, Hongjoong, please I’ll  _ cry _ if you don’t-”

Hongjoong cuts him off with a laugh. “Alright, got it. I just wanted to double check,” he says as he knee-shuffles even closer for a better vantage point. “I can’t wait much longer either.” Two of his fingers make contact with Yunho’s hole, finding the slickness gathered there, and he gasps. The spell Yunho had used has the added benefit of intensifying the more turned on Yunho becomes, and at this point he’s practically leaking. 

Yunho keens, kind of pathetically considering how little of a touch it was, but Hongjoong is  _ so close _ to being right where Yunho needs him to be and he’s going just a bit insane. 

“Oh, baby, is this for me? You’re wet for me?”

_ That  _ makes Yunho whine, louder this time. “Yes,” he whimpers. “I’m wet for you, please touch me, I need it.”

Hongjoong doesn’t respond before he’s working a finger into Yunho’s soaked entrance. Yunho is begging for more soon enough and Hongjoong is more than happy to oblige, working a second finger in until he can reach a spot inside Yunho that makes him twist up and off the couch cushion with a high pitched yell. Tears start gathering in the corner of his eyes as Hongjoong keeps rubbing that same spot meanly, just barely holding Yunho down with one hand on his hip so that he doesn’t thrash away onto the floor. 

“Too much, I need you- now- in me” Yunho sobs, past coherence. “Hongjoong, if you don’t- I’m gonna- ah! I’m gonna cum.”

Hongjoong continues the torture for a few more agonizing seconds before finally relenting. Yunho slumps, chest heaving and balls aching from his almost-orgasm. “Fine, but only because I want you to come just from my cock inside you.” Yunho shivers at the dirty words. 

Hongjoong pushes one of Yunho’s legs up towards his chest. “Ready, baby?”

Yunho whines enthusiastically in response, gripping Hongjoong’s shoulders and trying to work himself onto his length, only to be held back with a teasing laugh. Finally,  _ finally _ , Hongjoong manages to line himself up and slide home, groaning in unison with Yunho at the sensation. 

As he begins to move, grinding in and out slowly, Yunho’s hole makes a filthy squelching noise, which Hongjoong points out gleefully. “Hear that? Hear how much your body wants me? You were made to take cock, baby.”

Even though it’s not the case at all and they both know it, it makes Yunho clench involuntarily and his nails dig into the skin of Hongjoong’s back as he throws his head back with a moan. “It’s for you,  _ yes _ , need you in me.” He’s close again, faster this time thanks to the prior teasing and the way Hongjoong is applying pressure to his prostate with every downstroke. His dick, lying red and neglected against his stomach, slaps wetly as he’s rocked back and forth. 

He tells Hongjoong as much and he speeds up, fingers digging into Yunho’s thigh and hip respectively. “Can you come for me? Just from this?”

“I- I don’t know, I’ll try, just please- ah!” Yunho very nearly screams when he feels Hongjoong start working a finger into his hole, stretching him even further, but he’s wet enough that it slides in easily, and the pricks of pain that accompany it go right to his dick. 

“You can do it, I know you can.” Hongjoong coos, back to his slow, deliberate pace and prodding at Yunho’s entrance with yet another digit. “Do it for me.”

It’s a little humiliating, but that’s all it takes for Yunho to find himself hurtling face first into one of the best orgasms he’s had in the past half-century. As he comes down, he feels wetness on his face and his throat feels raw. Hongjoong has pulled out entirely and is whispering soft praises alongside gentle kisses against his collar bones. 

“Did you finish?” Yunho croaks once he finds his voice. 

“Not yet,” Hongjoong admits. “I didn’t want to get cum inside you since I didn’t ask earlier.”

Yunho bites back a disappointed whine. “It would have been fine. But thank you for being considerate.”

Hongjoong shrugs. “I figured. But better to be safe than to ruin our relationship before it even starts.”

Oh, right. 

“What, uh, what exactly is our relationship then?” Yunho can feel heat in his cheeks once again, and not just from his post-nut glow. Thankfully, Hongjoong looks just as embarrassed this time.

“I was hoping you would be my boyfriend?” Hongjoong sounds uncharacteristically timid. “If you want?”

Yunho nearly laughs in relief, before realizing it could come across wrong. “Of course I want to. Can I suck you off now?”

Hongjoong breaks into a smile, usual confidence bleeding back into his posture. “I couldn’t think of a better first date.”

* * *

“That was  _ not _ our first date, by the way,” Yunho says later, when they’re bathed and dressed and curled up against one another in his no longer too-large bed upstairs. 

“I know, baby, I was joking,” Hongjoong coos. “I’ll take you someplace nice tomorrow.” He lifts his head, concerned, when Yunho doesn’t respond to that. “What?”

“You can’t call me baby in public.”

Hongjoong looks down in shock. “Are you seriously-?”

“Don’t say anything,” Yunho groans, “It’s your fault for first calling me that when you were touching my dick.”

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong whispers in disbelief. “Want me to do something about it, or…?”

Yunho blushes for the nth time that night. “It’s ok, if you don’t want to.”

Hongjoong’s expression morphs from shock into something predatory so quickly that Yunho feels dizzy. He rolls Yunho onto his back with a nudge on his shoulder and swings one leg over to straddle Yunho’s hips. “Baby, how could I say no to you?”

Yunho could get used to this. 


End file.
